


Memories

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Three's Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissie looks back to the first time she met Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Chrissie Snow was lying in bed late that Friday night. She had been at work all day, trying to finish that Sunday's message for the church. She saw the time on the clock in her room read 2:34 AM. She couldn't sleep at all for some reason that night. Something was on her mind that was keeping her awake, that's for sure. What was it that kept her up all night?

Chrissie knew for sure that it wasn't prayer that kept her up. That's when it hit her. Today was the day that a good friend and former roommate had passed away from health issues. She had her church pray for him since he was suffering a lot and was in a lot of pain at the time of his death.

Chrissie remembered the telephone conversation she had with her former roommate, Janet Wood a few weeks ago and were talking about the memories they had. They had met in the apartment and Jack was in their shower when she and Janet walked into the bathroom and found a guy in their bathroom.

Chrissie was not sure about that because of the landlord they had at the time and the landlord would get suspicious. Janet reassured Chrissie about that and they would tell the landlord that Jack was gay.

After telling the landlord Jack was gay, Jack told her and Janet he was going to get his things and move in with them. So he did. After Jack had his things moved in, Janet showed him where he would be sleeping while he lived with them.

Chrissie tried sleeping again and this time she finally got to sleep until 6 A.M. and was up for the rest of the day. Later that day, Chrissie said a quick prayer for Jack.

"Dear God, please remember this day that my former roommate, Jack Tripper stepped into Your Kingdom. Please watch over him and his family as they continue to live through the years without him. He was a good friend and caring husband. In Jesus' Name, Amen," Chrissie said.

That's when she got into the bathtub and to soak for a while.

After soaking in the bathtub, Chrissie put on her pajamas and got under the covers and fell asleep. Today sure was full of memories.


End file.
